


Wish You Were Here

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/F, Letters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fina and Aika stay in touch with letters while Aika is on a journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

Dear Aika,

I hope that this letter gets to you soon. The ship that I gave it to was a fast ship, a messenger ship from Valua; they said they would make sure it was put into your hands. It was the best way we could think of to get a letter to you.

I guess there isn't much to say. Crescent Isle is about the same as it was a couple of weeks ago. I guess the most interesting thing that's happened was when Belle came by - did you know about Belle and Domingo, by the way? Apparently something happened last time he went out for a treasure hunt, and now Belle says that he's going to marry her next time they find a big treasure. I wonder what happened?

But I've heard a lot of gossip like that. People kept coming to visit and talk to me while I was sick, just to cheer me up. It was really sweet of them, since I couldn't get out of bed for about three more days after you left. I was so exhausted... I don't know what happened to me.

Don't worry about me, because I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm not even really tired anymore. Vyse helped me a lot, too. He made sure that there were healers on the island while I was sick, and he had Polly send over some koketa soup. He said it's supposed to be good for sick people. I guess he must have been right. They're still not sure why I got as sick as I did - one of the healers said it was a really common disease and that most people just... shrug it off, is what he said.

Still, I wish I could've gone with you like we'd planned. Things aren't the same without you around. I know that Vyse planned this for both of us, and I feel almost bad not being able to do it, because it really was nice of him to give us a break. Oh, well - I guess we'll just have to

Well... Vyse is waiting for me, so I'll go ahead and finish the letter and give it to the ship. Just remember, though, that I love you and I can't wait until I can see you again.

Love and kisses,

Fina

P.S.: Don't forget to tell me what kind of surprise you're going to bring back for Vyse - don't worry, I promise I won't tell him what it is!

***

Dear Fina,

Oh, wow, a letter! I'm really glad you wrote me, because you know I was a little worried about just leaving when you were so sick... but I'm really happy that you're okay now. Yay!

Well... what can I say? I talked to the engineer that Vyse wanted us to find, and he's really nice - he's gonna come back to Crescent Isle with me when he can and he's gonna help us improve the plans for the new flagship, so that'll be nice. I'm really glad you're doing better, though. I mean, I felt really bad coming here even though you were sick. If you hadn't told me to, or if Ilchymis hadn't given you that medicine and told us it wasn't anything to worry about, I think I would've just stayed home. Seriously. I'm just feeling _so_ much better about this whole thing now.

I do wish we'd both been able to go - maybe we can talk Vyse into letting us both go to Ixa'taka for a while. I mean, there's lots of flowers and birds and fruit trees... I like it there almost as much as I like it here. We could find a nice little island to stay on for a while, with no one around but us....

Oh! And the surprise for Vyse? Well, be sure not to tell him, because I really wanna see the expression on his face when he goes into his room and sees - oh, man, this is the most fantastic idea ever - sees a whole _bunch_ of those origami birds and ships that he thought were so cool just hanging from his ceiling. (You noticed too, didn't you? I mean, he saw that one flower in the shop window and went inside and saw the paper ships and birds and cats, and he just thought they were the neatest thing ever. He didn't _say_ anything, but I know that look he gets when he thinks something is neat, and hey, whatever he likes is okay with me, you know? I guess I can't blame him - I can't believe how much stuff they can make out of paper just by folding it. Wild, huh?)

So, it's just business as usual back at home, huh? Yeah, I bet you're glad you're feeling better - I mean, I love Crescent Isle but all that gossip can be kinda tiring sometimes. Although I gotta admit, that thing about Domingo taking Belle away on his ship? Doesn't surprise me a _bit._ I'm just wondering why that doofus didn't fly off with her sooner, you know? It was _so_ obvious that she was crushing on him....

Man, I wish you were here. I _love_ this place. I mean, they have the best food, all these noodles and stuff, and you remember riding down those waterfalls in the little boats - whee! The place is just plain pretty, and the people are always so friendly! I spent the day hanging out with some of the girls at a little cafe - I think it's where Urala used to work, now that I think about it - and just swapped stories about our homes. It was great - everyone's so nice, even if they do giggle a little bit too much....

So yeah, on the whole stuff here is great. There's just one teeny-tiny little detail that I don't like... well, ok, it's not a tiny detail. It's pretty big. And tall. And has no brains whatsoever. I'm telling you, Fina - if that big stupid lug Vigoro doesn't stop trying to kiss me every time he sees me, I'm going to push him off and watch him fall into the Deep Sky. I mean... _ew!_

Oh, well. I guess that's just how things are. I'm gonna get some sleep now - I'll be thinking about you, though. I miss you lots and I can't wait to see you again - I'm gonna have a big surprise for you too when I get home, but I'm not gonna tell you what it is!

Lotsa love,

Aika


End file.
